


It's all too much

by hannahidrc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahidrc/pseuds/hannahidrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Beatles song "It's All Too Much"</p>
<p>Jean and Marco are in love, and its all too much</p>
<p>(Rated T for some swearing)</p>
<p>Main JeanMarco with like one sentance of Springles and Eremin</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all too much

_It's all too much_  
 _It's all too much_

When Jean found out that he was crushing on Marco, it was overpowering, he had this irresistible urge to just let him know, to let the world know. And it was great.

  
_When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me_  
 _And the more I go inside, the more there is to see_

When he finally told him it unfolded beautifully, Marco felt the same way! Jean cried, he was such a dork, and there was hugs. As his relationship with Marco grew, he just fell deeper and deeper, Jean could really tell that this is what it felt like to really feel loved, and it was great.

  
_It's all too much for me to take_  
 _The love that's shining all around you_  
 _Everywhere, it's what you make_  
 _For us to take, it's all too much_

Their lives were filled with sunshine and smiles, Jean was overjoyed with it, and he thought about Marco whenever he wasn’t with him, which wasn’t much. There was so much love it shone through everywhere, from his eyes, his smile, he could feel it in his heart and he knew that Marco loved him too, and it was great.

  
_Floating down the stream of time from life to life with me_  
 _Makes no difference where you are or where you'd like to be_

They stopped caring so much about the world around them, they were together and that was enough. Passionate kisses, and embracing were a daily occurrence, they wanted to spend eternities together, lives and lives, and it didn't matter where.

  
_It's all too much for me to take_  
 _The love that's shining all around here_  
 _All the world is birthday cake_  
 _So take a piece but not too much_

They wanted to share their love with others, their friends could feel the special thing that they treasured so dearly, and maybe it rubbed off on the others a little bit, maybe that’s why Connie and Sasha could be found making out in the closet, or Armin and Eren cuddling on the couch. No one took too much, and it was great.

  
_Sail me on a silver sun, where I know that I'm free_  
 _Show me that I'm everywhere, and get me home for tea_

Marco showed Jean life in a way that Jean could never even had asked for, he took him to familiar places, and just made them special. He was perfect like that. He made Jean feel like he had seen it all, yet he had so much to still see, and it was great.

  
_It's all to much for me to see_  
 _The love that's shining all around here_  
 _The more I learn, the less I know_  
 _But what I do is all too much_

The love continued to grow, they learned more about each other each day, and just fell deeper in love. Of course there was disagreements, but the passion overpowered the demons, and they continued on, and it was great.

  
_It's all too much for me to take_  
 _The love that's shining all around you_  
 _Everywhere, it's what you make_  
 _For us to take, it's all too much_

It was so much, that it may have been destined to end, but they stuck together, held by such a tight bond. Eventually, seams rip. But not yet, and still it was great.

  
_It's too much_  
 _Ah, it's too much_  
 _With your long blond hair and your eyes of blue_  
 _With your long blond hair and your eyes of blue_

Marco loved Jean, he loved his blonde hair, and that stupid haircut, and he loved his eyes, although they were not blue, his favorite color, he still loved them. This is all too much love, it’s all too much. Then the accident happened, there was sadness, and it was great.

  
_You're too much, ah_  
 _We all get too much_

It was too much to bear, all was dark, the light that had once shone from every crevice in Jeans body had been extinguished with such a dose of reality and hurt. He could not go on. They pulled the plug on his love, it was all too much. He cried for days. It had an effect on him, and it was great.

  
_Too much, too much, too much_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a, too much a, too much a_  
 _Too much a_

Sitting in the church Jean wept. Why would this happen to him, he had so much, he gave so much, he was in love, and now he had no one to love. He was alone, and it was too much to bare. Although they had taken his only thing worth living for, they could not take his love, that would stay undying, and it was great.

  
_Much, much, much, much, much_  
 _Much, much, much, much, much_  
 _Much, much, much, much, much_  
 _Much, much, much, much, much_  
 _Much, much, much, much, much_

Staying alive because Marco couldn't was the hardest thing Jean had ever done. He felt that he would never again feel the love shining though, he could never again feel so needed. It was too much. And it really fucking sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> This is only my second fic please don't hate me  
> ummm i think that's it


End file.
